Die Maske
by dynamischerFensterfolientest
Summary: Warum denn immer zusammenkommen? Heute mal: Schluss machen. Eine Lehrstunde mit Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter. Ein kleiner kurzer Oneshot.


Zusammenfassung: Warum denn immer zusammenkommen? Heute mal: Schluss machen. Eine Lehrstunde mit Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter. Ein kleiner kurzer Oneshot.

Viel Spaß!

_**Die Maske**_

"Potter, wir passen einfach nicht zusammen. Es geht so nicht." Damit drehte sich Draco Malfoy um, und ließ den verdutzten Harry einfach so im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer stehen. Erst als die Tür mit Schwung zuknallte, erwachte der Gryffindor aus seiner Starre und sprintete dem Blonden Hinterher. "HEY! Draco! WARTE!"

Der Slytherin blieb tatsächlich am Ende des Ganges stehen und wartete, bis Harry zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. "Kannst du mir das vielleicht ein bisschen genauer erklären? Glaubst du nicht, dass du mir mehr schuldig bist als ein Einfaches: Wir passen nicht zusammen?" zischte der Gryffindor Draco wütend ins Ohr. Genervt schaute der Blonde ihn an. "Oh, von mir aus. Komm mit." Mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich die Gryffindor-Krawatte und zerrte Harry zurück in das leere Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.

"Hör mal, Potter," fing Draco Malfoy an, als er die Tür geschlossen, Harry einen Stuhl ans Lehrer-Pult gestellt und sich selbst elegant auf dem Lehrer-Stuhl drapiert hatte. "Es geht so einfach nicht. Ich bin kein lieber Kerl, ich bin vielleicht kein mordender Todesser, aber eins bin ich definitiv nicht: und zwar nett. Seit wir zusammen sind, versuchst du nichts anderes als meinen Charakter zu ändern, du beschwerst dich, wenn ich das tollpatschige Rhinozeros mit den Riesenlatschen ärgere, oder wenn ich das Schlammblut 'Schlammblut' nenne. Du bestrafst mich mit Sex-Entzug wenn ich einem Gryffindor 'unrechtmäßig' "-dazu machte er eine alberne Gänsefüßchen-Handbewegung - "Punkte abziehe. Du schaust mich verletzt an, wenn ich dich Potter nenne und dich nicht auf Händen trage. Was erwartest du denn von mir? Du sagst, du hättest dich in mich verliebt, aber in wen hast du dich wirklich verliebt? In meinen Körper, meine Augen? In meinen Charakter zumindest nicht. Wirklich, der Sex war großartig, aber ich will definitiv nicht mit jemandem Zusammensein der mich verändern will. Denn das würde ich nicht mal für den besten Sex meines Lebens machen. Es ist aus." Kein wehmütiger Blick, kein entschuldigendes Hand-auf-die-Schulter-legen. Nur ein arrogantes Augenbrauenheben und ein elegantes Aufstehen. "Hätte ich eine anstrengende und nervige Beziehung gewollt, hätte ich was mit Parkinson angefangen." Mit diesen Worten verließ Draco Malfoy wieder einmal den Raum und ließ Harry allein darin zurück.

Betäubt saß der Schwarzhaarige bestimmt einige Minuten in der gleichen Position, in der er zurückgelassen worden war. Den Mund zur Verteidigung halb geöffnet, die Arme in Richtung Tür gestreckt um den Slytherin aufzuhalten und der Blick verständnislos. "Ich wollte ihm doch nur helfen seine Maske abzulegen", flüsterte er nach einer Weile in den leeren Raum.

oOoOOoOo

Mit denselben Worten begrüßte er eine halbe Stunde später Ron, der in einem weichen Gryffindor Sessel am Gemeinschaftsraumkamin saß. "Bitte was?" fuhr der Weasley aus seinen Tagträumereien hoch. "Wen hast du ausgezogen?"

Nicht im Mindesten in seinem lethargische Status davon gestört, wiederholte Harry seinen Satz. "Draco, ich wollte Draco doch nur helfen, seine Maske abzulegen."  
>"MALFOY? Was hast du bitte mit diesem Idioten gemacht?" Ron fuhr erschrocken aus seinem Sessel hoch.<p>

"Er hat Schluss gemacht." Harrys Augen waren feucht und er ließ sich in einen Sessel neben Ron plumpsen.

Nicht mehr nur erschrocken, sondern schockiert wandte sich der Rotschopf seinem besten Freund zu. Mit einer quietschigen hohen Stimme stotterte er Harry zu "Wa... Bitte... Was... Sag mir, das hört sich so an... sag mir, sag mir er hat eure Feindschaft beendet oder so was. HARRY!" Er stürzte sich auf den Jungen im anderen Sessel und begann ihn durchzuschütteln. "HARRY! Sag mir, du warst nicht bescheuert genug was mit dem hohlen Frettchen anzufangen! Sag was! Harry! Seid wann? WARUM? Harry! Du könntest JEDEN Kerl haben! Na gut, jeden schwulen Kerl! ARGH!" Mit einem lauten Aufschrei ließ sich der zweitjüngste Weasley erschöpft wieder in seinem eigenen Sessel nieder.

Ron war laut gewesen. Wirklich laut. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voll. Ron schaute hoch. Dutzende von Augenpaaren schauten ihn fassungslos an. Und dann begann das Stimmengewirr. Wie ein Schwarm wütender Bienen schwoll der wirre Geräuschpegel immer mehr an, die Meute erhob sich, ging Schritt um Schritt näher auf die beiden Jungen am Kamin zu.

"Tschuldigung..." lies Ron reumütig und leise verlauten, bevor er Harry mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit am Arm packte und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum rannte. Treppen Hoch, Flur entlang, Treppe hoch, durch einen Wandvorhang, Brücke entlang, immer weiter und weiter, bis die beiden atemlosen Teenager schließlich vor einer leeren Wand standen. Drei Mal konzentriert daran vorbeigegangen und schließlich entstand eine Tür, durch die Ron stürmte und Harry schmerzhaft mitgezogen wurde. Sie standen jetzt in einem gemütlichen kleinen Raum mit zwei Sofas und lustigerweise einem Geschirrschrank mit Porzellantellern und -Tassen.

Nachdem er sein Anhängsel auf einem der orangefarbenen Sofas abgeladen hatte, stellte sich der Rotschopf reumütig vor Harry. "Sieh mal, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich geoutet habe, das wollte ich echt nicht. Aber DRACO MALFOY? Wirklich? So blauäugig kannst doch nicht mal du sein."

"Meine Augen sind grün", widersprach Harry und Ron stöhnte genervt, während er sich neben Harry fallen lies. Aber Harry ließ sich nicht stören und sprach weiter. "Ich dachte er liebt mich. Ich dachte wirklich irgendwo tief in sich drin liebt er mich. So hat es sich jedenfalls angefühlt, wenn wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Ich dachte es wär mehr als nur körperliche Anziehung. Da war diese extreme Spannung zwischen uns, wie Elektrizität, verstehst du Ron? Er kann einfach von einem Moment auf den anderen meine Gefühlswelt komplett auf den Kopf stellen. Er kann mich von einem Moment auf den anderen wütend machen oder die Leidenschaft in mir wecken." Ron imitierte Kotzgeräusche riss sich aber bei Harrys wütendem Blick wieder zusammen und hörte schweigend weiter zu.

"Irgendwann, ich weiß nicht, da haben wir uns einfach geküsst. Es ist einfach so mitten in einem Streit passiert. Wir haben uns einfach so mitreißen lassen. Das ist genau 3 Wochen einen Tag und 2 Stunden her. Ich hab mitgezählt, erbärmlich, nicht? Und es ist nicht beim Küssen geblieben. Ich mein, es war nicht wirklich sanft oder so, aber es war wahnsinnig... wahnsinnig sexy." Rein aus Vorsorge hielt der Schwarzhaarige seinem besten Freund den Mund zu. "Und dann, dann haben wir uns häufiger getroffen, und ich hab ihn gefragt, ob wir zusammen sind, ob er nur mir gehört, und er hat 'Von mir aus geantwortet'. Ich hab das als Liebesbeweis verstanden, ich hab erwartet, dass er Nein sagt. Aber er wollte mit mir zusammen sein. Und... und ich dachte, dass man ihm nur helfen müsste, dass er dann Gefühle zulassen könnte, dass das alles nur eine Maske ist, die er aufsetzt. Die ganzen Sticheleien und treffenden Bemerkungen, die groben Behandlungen allen gegenüber. Dass er das gar nicht wirklich ist, sondern das tut, um seinen Vater zu beeindrucken. Und ich hab mich in ihn verliebt, Ron. Dachte ich jeden Falls. Nachdem, was er mir heute an den Kopf geworfen hat, bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher."

"Du hast wirklich... Harry, ich kann es wirklich nicht glauben! Du hast mit diesem Idioten, diesem Schweinehund, diesem gefräßigen hässlichen Hippogreifen, diesem ... diesem FRETTCHEN GESCHLAFEN? Nachdem er uns jahrelang so fertig gemacht hat? Grrrrrr! Argh! Ich mag dich noch Harry und alles, aber Argh! Das ist widerwärtig!" Ron war inzwischen aufgesprungen und zum Geschirrschrank hinübergelaufen. "Bilder. Geht. Aus. Meinem. Kopf!" Während er diese Worte wie ein Mantra immer wieder wiederholte, fing er an Teller und Tassen an die Wände zu schmeißen, die mit lautem Krachen daran zerbarsten. Ein Teller nach dem anderen flog in Windeseile durch den Raum, ein Klirren, ein Krachen, furchtbarer Lärm. Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu. Dann folgten die Tassen, deren Henkel unzerbrochen auf einem Haufen am Boden liegen blieben. Zischgeräusche erfüllten die Luft, das Sofa war von hinten mit Porzellanscherben gespickt.

Nachdem die Hälfte des Geschirrs zerbrochen war und ein riesiger Scherbenhaufen auf dem Boden lag, setzte der Rotschopf sich mit einem Aufseufzer zurück auf das Sofa. "Merlin, das tat wirklich gut. Entschuldige Harry, aber das musste wirklich sein." Er fuhr sich mit seiner linken Hand durch die Haare. "Jetzt bin ich wieder für dich da. Also, was hat er denn zu dir gesagt, wie hat er Schluss gemacht?"

Harry legte seinen Kopf erschöpft auf Rons Schulter und begann ihm zu erzählen was Draco zu ihm gesagt hatte. Nachdem er geendet hatte, legte Ron einen Arm um seinen Freund.  
>"Oh man, er hat schon irgendwie recht, oder? Ich mein, das ist Draco Malfoy, der wird nicht auf einmal nett oder so. Er wird immer ein Arschloch bleiben, und ich werd ihn auch nie mögen können. Selbst wenn er im Krieg auf unserer Seite war und du sein Leben gerettet hast. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht..."<br>"Ich glaub ich hab gar nicht gedacht, Ron..."

Die Zwei saßen so eine ganze Zeit schweigend da, bis sich der Magen des Weasleys meldete. "Brauchst du noch n bisschen Harry? Willst du allein sein? Es gibt gleich Abendessen, wir könnten was essen gehen."  
>"Nein, es geht schon, lass uns runter gehen." Der Gryffindor klang müde und traurig, stand aber auf und zog Ron mit auf die Füße.<p>

oOoOOoOo

Dass draußen die Hölle los sein würde, hatten die beiden längst vergessen, doch es fiel ihnen siedend heiß wieder ein, als sie durch die Große Halle gingen und von allen Seiten angestarrt wurden.

„Verdammt", stöhnte Harry und ließ sich auf seinen Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch nieder. Inzwischen war es Abend geworden, er hatte wohl eine ganze Zeit mit Ron im Raum der Wünsche verbracht, und ein Eulenschwarm begann, den Abendpropheten auszuteilen. Das Tuscheln stieg wieder an, die Blicke auf Harry wurden immer unangenehmer, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und einer Drittklässlerin die Zeitung entriss.

**Harry Potter schwul  
>-liiert mit einem Ex-Todesser?-<strong>

Stand in dicken Buchstaben auf der ersten Seite.  
>Um Gnade flehend begann Harry, den Artikel darunter zu lesen.<p>

_Wie uns aus Berichten von Hogwarts heute bekannt wurde, hat sich der berühmteste Jungzauberer Großbritanniens anscheinend schon vor längerer Zeit von seiner Freundin Ginevra Weasley getrennt. Grund sei seine sexuelle Findungsphase gewesen, bei der seine Homosexualität herausgekommen sei. Und nun schon seit längerer Zeit soll Harry Potter eine Beziehung mit dem Ex-Todesser Draco Malfoy geheim gehalten haben. Ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee ist? Der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy hat sich im Krieg zwar zur guten Seite bekannt, doch ob er ein guter Umgang für den Jungen-der-Lebt ist, wagen wir zu bezweifeln. Und ein bisschen Normalität hätte vielleicht auch dem Dunklen-Lord-Bezwinger nicht geschadet, vielleicht, wäre es eine weisere Entscheidung gewesen, sich für das weibliche Geschlecht zu begeistern. Aber wahrscheinlich braucht Harry Potter die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen, er hat sich als Held vermutlich zu sehr daran gewöhnt -_

Hier hörte Harry mit einem Stöhnen auf zu lesen. Warum musste immer alles ihm passieren? War es nicht genug, das Draco Malfoy sich von ihm getrennt hatte?

Drüben am Slytherin-Tisch schlug sich Draco Malfoy sehr Malfoy-untypisch eine Hand vor die Stirn. Mit seinen Lippen formte er die Worte „Genau das wollte ich vermeiden!" Richtung Harry, stand auf und ging.

Und dabei hatte Harry gedacht, dass wenigstens sein Nachgeholtes 7. Schuljahr ein ruhiges werden würde, jetzt wo Lord Voldemort tot war….


End file.
